RandomToons
RandomToons 'is a franchise of theatrical shorts and full-length feature films created by Kenny Young and Kella Young, produced by Kenny & Kella Young Productions and released by 20th Century Fox starting from 1945 to 1972. Influenced by Walt Disney's ''Mickey Mouse/''Silly Symphonies'' and Warner Bros' Looney Tunes, Kenny Young and Kella Young decided to start producing theatrical cartoons for Fox. This would be after the success of the Terrytoons cartoons. Due to the monster success of the shorts, Fox started a franchise that includes characters that are part of the RandomToons. ''Keon the Fox'' the first franchise ever to be created. The studio that produced the series Kenny & Kella Young Productions, founded by Kenny Young and Kella Young, based in Los Angeles, CA, on September 2, 1930. In 1963, Kenny Young and Kella Young retired and sold Kenny & Kella Young Productions to their children, Scott Young, Nova Young, and Julie Young for their take over to revive the studio. In April 6, 1996, Kenny Young passed away at the age of 96, while Kella Young also passed away in May 1, 2000 at the age of 97. In 1972, Fox announced that RandomToons ''would no longer have theatrical short films due to them focusing more on cartoons for television, and also, the Kenny & Kella Young Productions was closed its doors forever on December 31, 1972 and some of the Kenny & Kella Young Productions staff, including Scott Young, Nova Young, and Julie Young, went on to join JeremyWorks Studios, respectively. ''RandomToons has since eventually evolved into a media franchise, spawning several television series, feature films, comic books, music albums, video games and amusement park rides. In 1990, 20th Century Fox launched a series of new shorts, airing on Fox from 1992 to 1999 and now on Fox Zoom since 2002, with those shorts also airing on Disney Channel since 2020. As of 2019, the shorts were also available for streaming on Disney+. History 1940s: RandomToons debuted Coming soon! 1950s: the boom and heyday of RandomToons Coming soon! 1960s: the rise and fall of 20th Century Fox Cartoon Studio Coming soon! 1970s: Closure of Kenny & Kella Young Productions and start of the television era Coming soon! 1980s: new heights and the early Murdoch years Coming soon! 1990s: revival era In 1990, following the unexpected success of The Simpsons, 20th Century Fox announced its interest to starting its own animation department by bringing back the RandomToons series as new shorts. More coming soon! 2000s: RandomToons in modern age Coming soon! 2010s: digital age and acquisition by Disney Coming soon! Shorts Main article: List of RandomToons shorts Characters This lists all of the characters in the entire franchise. Main article: List of RandomToons characters Franchises * Keon the Fox - Cartoons about a orange fox named Keon, who lives in his own den. Debuted in 1945. * Jeannie - Cartoons about a calm and nice high school student girl at a fictional Century High School. Debuted in 1945. Voiced by June Foray (1945-1948), Janet Waldo (1949-1992), Kath Soucie (1993-2010), and Danica McKellar (2011-present) * Jenny the Mouse - a Tom and Jerry-esque cartoon series about a mouse who is chasing by the cat who always failing. Debuted in 1945. Jenny the Mouse is voiced by Janet Waldo (1953-1990) and Tara Strong (1991-present) * Mike the Goose - Cartoons about a screwball goose named Mike. Debuted in 1945. * Jackie and Doggier - Cartoons about a happy girl and her dog. Debuted in 1946. * Red Riding Hood - Cartoons about a young girl with the red hood. Debuted in 1946. * Goldilocks - Cartoons about about a young girl who outsmart her enemies. Debuted in 1946. * Music Kids - the life and adventures of six teens. Debuted in 1948. * Payten - Cartoons about a female flower-loving girl who lives in a city. Debuted in 1948. * Three Crazy Duck - Cartoons about a trio of duck. Debuted in 1948. * Puppies & Kitty - the misadventures of a dog and cat. Debuted in 1949. * Little Mammoth - A series, taking place in the prehistoric ice age, which is about a young semi-anthropomorphic woolly mammoth who lives in a cave. Debuted in 1954. In other media Television series * The Keon the Fox Show (ABC, 1961-1970) * ''The Jenny the Mouse Show'' (ABC, 1971-1988) * ''The RandomToons Show'' (CBS, 1980-1990) * The Keon and Friends Hour (CBS, 1986-1987) * Little Mammoth (Fox, 1990-1996) * ''The RandomToons Kids'' (Fox, 1992-1996) * ''The New RandomToons Show'' (Fox/Fox Zoom, 1997-2007) * ''RandomToons Chronicles'' (Fox Zoom, 2002-2007) * ''Jenny the Mouse: Twisted Tales'' (Fox Zoom, 2006-2009) * ''RandomToons Webtoons'' (YouTube, 2010-2012) * [[Jeannie!|''Jeannie!]] (Fox Zoom, 2014-2017) * ''Music Kids: Keepin' Beat (Fox Zoom, 2015-2016) * ''New RandomToons'' (Fox Zoom, 2018-present) * [[The Tales of Jackie|The Tales of Jackie]]'' (Disney+, 2019-present) * [[The RandomToon Gang|''The RandomToon Gang]] (Disney Junior, 2020-present) * Disney Animated Shorts (Disney+, 2020-present), a collection of selected classic and modern theatrical animated shorts produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar Animation Studios, and Kenny & Kella Young Productions/20th Century Fox Cartoon Studio/20th Century Animation/RandomToons Studios. Films Theatrical * [[RandomToons: The First Cartoony Movie Ever!|''RandomToons: The First Cartoony Movie Ever!]] (2001) * ''RandomToons: Back in Real World (2006) * [[RandomToons: Going Spy!|''RandomToons: Going Spy!]] (2009) * ''Jackie & Doggier (2021) Direct-to-video/DVD/Blu-ray * Keon Goes Down Under (2005) * ''A RandomToons Easter Movie'' (2010) * [[Jeannie Rocks!|''Jeannie Rocks!]] (2012) * ''Jeannie in Driving School ''(2018) RandomToons Adaptation Series (2006-2016) * [[RandomToons: Thumbelina|''RandomToons: Thumbelina]] (2006) * ''RandomToons: Sherlock Homes'' (2007) * ''RandomToons: Treasure Island'' (2008) * ''A RandomToons Christmas Carol'' (2008) * ''RandomToons: Robin Hood'' (2013) * ''RandomToons: The Wizard of Oz'' (2014) * ''RandomToons: Anastasia'' (2015) * ''RandomToons: Sound of Music'' (2016) Digital films * RandomToons & Mickey Mouse (Disney+, 2020) Games * ''RandomToons: The Game'' (1985, NES) * ''Jenny the Mouse: The Greatest Chase'' (1991, NES, SNES, Genesis, TurboGrapx 16, Amiga and DOS) * Baby Keon and Friends ''(1997, PC) * [[RandomToons Racing|''RandomToons Racing]] series (1998-present) ** RandomToons Racing (1998, PS1, N64, and PC) ** ''RandomToons Racing 2'' (2000, PS1, N64, Dreamcast, and Game Boy Color) ** ''RandomToons Racing 3'' (2006, PS2, GameCube, Wii, Xbox, Xbox 360, Game Boy Advance, and Nintendo DS) ** ''RandomToons Racing X'' (2015, PS3, PS4, PSVita, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, and PC) * ''RandomToons: The 3D Madness'' (2001, PS1, N64, Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, GameCube, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance and PC) * ''RandomToons Universe'' (2013, Wii U, PS4, Xbox One, and Nintendo 3DS) * Jeannie's School Sports ''(2014, Wii U, PS4, PS3, PSVita, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS) * ''RandomToons: Light, Camera, Toons! ''(2015, Wii U, PS4, PS3, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS) * [[Lego RandomToons: United!|''Lego RandomToons: United!]] (2016, PS4, PS3, PSVita, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and PC) * RandomToons: Time Mayhem ''(2016, PS4, Xbox One, Wii U, and PC) * [[RandomToons + Ice Age: Snow Power|''RandomToons + Ice Age: Snow Power]] (2017, PS4, PSVita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Nintendo 3DS) * Untitled RandomToons/Mickey Mouse crossover game (2020, PS4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch) Specials RandomToons specials aired on CBS, Fox, and currently ABC. * Happy Birthday, Keon! (1975) (aired on CBS) - the first RandomToons ''TV special. It is the joint production between Kenny & Kella Young Productions and Chuck Jones Enterprises. * [[RandomToons and Terrytoons|''RandomToons and Terrytoons]] (1981) (aired on CBS) * ''RandomToons: 40th Anniversary Special'' (1985) (aired on CBS) * RandomToons Sport Mania (1986) (aired on CBS) * Jeannie: Pep Rally Spectacular! (1988) (last special to air on CBS) * ''45 Years of Laughter of RandomToons'' (1990) (first special to air on Fox) * ''RandomToons Presents'' (1990-1994) - a series of 30-40 mintute full-lenth television films that parodies and spoofs popular films. ** An American Jenny ''- (1990) - a parody of ''An American Tail. ** TBA ** TBA ** TBA ** Animal Park (1994) * ''Jeannie's Camping Special'' (1991) * ''A RandomToons Halloween'' (1992) * [[It's a RandomToons Christmas!|''It's a RandomToons Christmas!]] (1998) * ''RandomToons: Remembering Kenny & Kella Young (2000) * Jackie and Doggier: How They Met (2001) * ''RandomToons Spooky Stories'' (2004) * ''Mike's Christmas Carol'' (2010) * ''The RandomToons Easter Special'' (2015) * [[It's a Another RandomToons Christmas!|''It's a Another RandomToons Christmas!]] (2018) (Last special to air on Fox) * [[Puppies & Kitty's Turkey Hunt|''Puppies & Kitty's Turkey Hunt]] (2019) (First special to air on ABC) * ''Jeannie's Summer Vacation'' (2020) (first special to air on Disney Channel) Crossover media Before Disney's acquisition of Fox * [[RandomToons & Hanna-Barbera: Slapstick Unite!|''RandomToons & Hanna-Barbera: Slapstick Unite!]] (arcade; 1990, made with Hanna-Barbera) * [[RandomToons: The Arcade Game|''RandomToons: The Arcade Game]] (arcade; 2000) (later received a PSX port in 2001 and XBLA, SegaShop and PSN port in 2009 and received a Nintendo Switch (for eShop) port in 2017. There are plans for a Xbox One and PlayStation 4 downloads port) * ''RandomToons + Ice Age: Snow Power'' (2017, PS4, PSVita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Nintendo 3DS) After Disney's acquisition of Fox * Untitled RandomToons/Mickey Mouse crossover game (2020) Publications * ''A RandomToon Comic'' (1946-1962) * [[RandomToons: To The Comics!|''RandomToons: To The Comics!]] (1985-2001, 2012-present) Home entertainment titles ''Main article: RandomToons/Home entertainment titles Theme park attractions Coming soon! Trivia * While not as popular as now-parent company Disney's Mickey Mouse/''Silly Symphonies'' or Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'', RandomToons still is considered pretty popular. * This is the first Fox owned cartoon series, soon to be followed by both their adult animated sitcoms since 1989 and their animated films Fox release since 1997. * Keon is officially 20th Century Studios' mascot, although some fans think that position currently belongs to Homer Simpson. * Despite 20th Century Fox's acquisition by Disney in 2019, the company has confirmed that the franchise will not be merged with the Mickey Mouse series due to the fact they have different origins and it wouldn't make much sense if two former rival franchises became a single one nowadays. ** Despite that, Disney will now assume the distribution rights for the franchise, although newer media will still be produced under the 20th Century Studios and 20th Century Fox Television banners. Promotions Main article: RandomToons/Promotins Food promotions Main article: RandomToons/Food promotions Toys Main article: RandomToons/Toys For the Kids' Meal toys, Main article: RandomToons/Kids' Meal Toys Home media releases * CBS/Fox Video (1983-2001) * Fox Video/20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1990-2019) * Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (2019-present) (under the 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment label) TV channels USA * Syndication (1950s-present) * ABC (1959-1980, 2019-present) * NBC (1960-1991) * CBS (1960-1990) * Fox (1990-2019) ** Fox Kids (1990-2002) ** Fox Box (2002-2005) ** 4KidsTV (2005-2008) * Nickelodeon (1994-1998) (titled ''RandomToons on Nickelodeon''') * Fox Family Channel/ABC Family/Freeform (1997-2002, 2010-present) * Fox Zoom (2002-present) * The Hub Network/Discovery Family (2011-2018) * JWToons (2017-present) * Disney Channel (2019-present) * Disney XD (2019-present) * Disney+ (2019-present) Canada * CBC (1980s-present) * YTV (1999-2010) * Teletoon (2005-2019) * Teletoon Retro (2006-2015) * Disney Channel (2019-present) ''Coming soon! Licensing deals Comics * St. John Publications (1948-1952) * Golden Key * DC Comics * Marvel Comics * Harvey Comics * Archie Comics * Dark Horse Comics * IDW Theme parks USA * Cedar Point (1979-1993) * Universal Studios Hollywood (1999-2001) * Disneyland (2019-present) * Walt Disney World (2019-present) UK * Alton Towers (1985-1999) Toys * Ideal Toys * Mattel * Hasbro * LEGO * Kender * Bandai * Pop! * Fisher-Price Restaurants * McDonald's * Burger King * Wendy's * Hardee's Animation services Films Coming soon! Shows Gallery Coming soon! Category:Franchises